Corrupting Sanzo
by Bunch-o-Nuts
Summary: Sanzo has one moral left...and Hakkai, Gojyo and Goku are just the ones to break it. YAOI, GojxHak, SanxGok, with some GojxSan, GojxGok, SanxHak, HakxGok. R rated version on adultfanfiction under CharMoonraven member tools, search for Corrupting Sanzo.


Hey everyone, this is my first fanfic that was co-authored and written for Saiyuki. I hope we didn't do that terrible of a job, but we'll let you be the judge on that.

Anyhow, this is a YAOI, as in boyxboy love (more specifically, SanzoxGoku, GojyoxHakkai). If you don't want to read that, then please backtrack without leaving flames in your wake. Also, there is some very mature content in here. Due to this site's standards, the most explicit parts of the story have been removed. The full story, if you are so interested, can be found on adultfanfiction under the same title by the author Cat (I think that's right). Anyhow, please read and enjoy.

Sunday, July 27 - edited to allow for scene breaks and a little more of the explicit content removed.  
Sunday, July 27 - the author at adultfanfiction is Char Moonraven.

* * *

Cho Hakkai stood by the bed in the latest room, in the latest inn in a long line of rooms and inns, and sighed contently. They had been traveling for a week this time, with no town in sight until they reached this one. Thankfully, the inn had room enough that each man had been able to get a room of their own. This especially worked well because if Hakkai knew his lover the way he thought he knew his lover, said lover would be wandering into his room before too long.

Hakkai chuckled to himself as he thought of this latest addition to his life. All he had known before had been Kanan and never in his wildest dreams had he thought to be in such a relationship as this now.

The group had been downstairs in the dining room earlier in the evening, enjoying a few rounds of sake and cards before they headed upstairs to bed. Sanzo had, as usual, headed to bed shortly after the game and drinks and hadn't been heard from since. Goku had finished his meal at last and had been bored with the card game, so had also headed upstairs to settle his room. Gojyo had headed out with his usual shpeal about finding a warm, willing woman for the evening. Tonight would be the perfect night to have some fun with his lover if indeed…

"Gotcha."

Hakkai felt a pair of strong arms twine around his back and wrap around his front, settling into their usual spot with familiar ease. Hakkai sighed in the contented knowledge that he in fact did know that much about his lover.

"Glad to see you haven't gotten undressed yet. You know that's my favorite part," his lover purred in his ear.

"Of course I would wait for you. It would be most rude of me to do otherwise, wouldn't you agree?"

"Damn straight," Sha Gojyo said as he lowered his mouth to tease Hakkai's neck. Several minutes later found both men in bed, naked and quite happy about it.

"Mmm," Hakkai moaned as his lover latched onto just the right spot behind his left ear. His left ear had always been a bit more sensitive than his right ear due to the limiters that kept him in human form.

"Shh. Now, now, wouldn't want the priest and the monkey to get interested and come in here to see what had you all riled up, would we?" Gojyo smirked. Hakkai could only sigh in response as Gojyo ran his hands down the youkai's sides to his very interested manhood.

Suddenly, both of them looked over to the door as a gasp was heard. All they could see, however, was a flash of cape as the figure backpedaled out the door and they heard the sound of footsteps as the person made their way quickly down the hall. The door was still slightly open and Hakkai started to move toward the door to close it after the escaping young demon. "Gojyo, should we go after him? I think he saw us."

"Now why would I want to get out of a nice warm bed with a nice warm lover in it to go chasing after the idiot-monkey? I do that all day, every day." Gojyo began to stroke his friend and lover with everything he had as he continued to suckle on his neck.

He knew the weak spots for Hakkai, something that no one else knew. Hakkai was soon panting and he melted, all thoughts of Goku lost as Gojyo tended perfectly to his lover's needs. Lover thoroughly distracted, Gojyo moved down Hakkai's trembling form to focus on a more important part of his body.

(adult content…check )

A small smile graced his delicate features and Gojyo mused, not for the first time, on how lucky he was to have this person, this self-made youkai by his side, in his bed, and in his life.

As Gojyo reveled in the sights and sounds of his lover, he began to drift off to sleep. He was almost there when he heard a soft voice say to him, "Don't you think we ought to go after Goku now?"

Gojyo groaned. Just when he had forgotten about the monkey… He leaned over, awake now, and reached for a cigarette. "Ah," Gojyo huffed. "If you want to. I'll be here in this nice, warm, comfortable bed waiting for you to get back. Don't take too long," he said as he lay back on the bed, freshly lit cigarette between his lips.

"Hai," Hakkai responded fondly to his lazy love and dressed quickly to head down the hall after Goku.

* * *

Goku headed downstairs as fast as his feet could carry him. What he had just seen…what had he just seen? He had never thought that Hakkai and Gojyo would be the kind of men to…holy cow.

Gojyo was the ladies man, the one who always complained if a town didn't have the cute women that he loved to tease and flirt with. How could he be interested in Hakkai? Not that there was anything wrong with Hakkai. Hakkai was warm and friendly and polite and everything that the others wished they could be.

Well, maybe just him. Gojyo was never one to be polite to anyone who wasn't female and Sanzo was just…Sanzo.

His thoughts drifted back to the converted youkai, remembering a person that the green-eyed man had once often talked about. But what was with Kanan then? Was she no longer in Hakkai's heart? Had she really been just a sister? Now Goku was really confused. Any of his older comrades could have their pick of any of the various women that they had encountered over the last few months they had been on the road. What had made Hakkai and Gojyo turn to each other?

Goku sat at the bar and stared blankly ahead as his thoughts raced. Was it the constant traveling that had made the two of them decide that being together was better than looking for one night stands in the middle of a new town every night? They were in the middle of a very long journey to the West that may end with one or all of them dying at some point. Had they decided that this was better than nothing?

Goku wished the bartender had still been up so that he could order a drink. He didn't normally drink, of course the others never really let him drink, but that wasn't the point. Tonight was a night that he really wished that he had access to a stiff drink. The world didn't make sense anymore and he needed the release that the alcohol seemed to give the others when they drank it. Food usually did it for him, but something about this case was different and required something stronger than meat dumplings.

Goku sighed and headed upstairs to Sanzo's room, hoping that Sanzo was already in a deep enough sleep that he wouldn't hear him, wondering if he would be able to sneak some of the leftover wine from earlier that evening that Sanzo had taken to his room. A futile hope, yes, but the only hope he had right now.

Head down and lost in his own thoughts, he didn't realize that another person was on the stairs and he almost ran onto them before he felt hands on his shoulders, stopping him from going forward.

"Goku…" the voice said.

Goku looked up and saw Hakkai standing before him. His eyes widened and he stared at the youkai with apprehension in his eyes. He wasn't sure what Hakkai would say to him at this point. What would he say to the man he had just caught with his lover in a rather…compromising position?

Goku was glad, however, that it was Hakkai who had come to see him rather than Gojyo. He was pretty sure that Gojyo would have just have insulted him and brushed him off. He thought that maybe if he played his cards right, he may be able to get some answers about what he had just seen out of Hakkai.

"Are you alright?" Hakkai asked the nervous-looking young demon

"Um, yeah," Goku responded, unsure of what his welcome would be after what he had found out.

"You know, you really don't have to be frightened of us. We aren't going to hurt you."

Goku dropped his eyes and shrugged to try to remove Hakkai's hands from his shoulders.

Hakkai maintained his grip and squeezed slightly to try and get Goku to relax. He pulled Goku up the stairs with him and when they had reached the top, Hakkai put his arm around Goku's shoulders.

The warmth of Hakkai's hand on his shoulder and his arm across his back reminded Goku of what those same hands had been doing just a few minutes before and he blushed slightly as he felt a stirring below his belt. His traitorous thoughts then turned another corner and he wondered what those same hands would feel like on his own body. His mind wandered and then he heard, "-ku? Goku?"

Goku kept his eyes down and muttered under his breath, "What would it feel like…?"

Hakkai looked down at Goku, his head cocked to the side. "What was that?" he asked Goku, even though he had heard it perfectly. He had expected open hostility and confusion about his choice to be with Gojyo from the other two members of their group…not this.

"What would it feel like to be so loved?" Goku whispered.

Hakkai smiled softly at the lost-sounding voice. He had never really thought about Goku being interested in relationships before, but as he thought about it, he couldn't see why not. Goku was of age after all, and with Gojyo and now himself in the group, Goku was bound to see something that would stir his interest. Hakkai thought for a moment. "Well, is it being loved by a girl or by a boy that you're asking about?" he said.

"Boy…I think," Goku softly replied.

"Ah. Well, there I think we may be able to help you." He led Goku down the hall and to the room that held Hakkai's impatient lover. "Gojyo has been waiting for a while for me to return. I'm sure we don't want to keep him too much longer, do we?"

Hakkai opened the door, ignoring the fact that Goku's eyes had widened in alarm. Hakkai looked over to the bed to see a still very naked Gojyo getting ready to stand up and go after him. "Sorry we kept you waiting, Gojyo. We had a few things to work out first." Gojyo looked up and noted the company that stood in the doorway, a slight scowl turning down the edges of his lips.

"Is there a specific reason why you brought the monkey back?" Gojyo asked, irritated with his lover. He had thought that Hakkai had just gone to smooth things over with the young demon, not bring him back to the room with him. Now the rest of their evening was shot.

"Goku asked me a rather interesting question a few minutes ago, Gojyo."

"He did, did he? What does that have to do with me?"

"It's something that I think we may be able to help him with." Hakkai looked over Goku's head at his lover with a steamy look in his eyes.

Gojyo lifted an eyebrow at his lover.

Hakkai, realizing that his lover was still lost, reached around Goku's chin to lift his head up and turn him enough to place his lips softly onto Goku's own. Goku stiffened slightly in response, but Hakkai remained calm and continued to brush his lips softly against Goku's. The unfamiliar, but good, sensation began to make its way into Goku's addled brain and he thought to himself, _'It's just Hakkai. Everything is fine. It's just Hakkai…'_ before he felt his body relax.

Hakkai, feeling the boy relax, moved swiftly and swept him up into his arms, carrying him over to the bed, his lips never leaving Goku's.

Gojyo realized what Hakkai had meant and moved over quickly to the other side of the bed, not sure if he could go through with this. As Hakkai lifted his lips from Goku's, he turned and planted a kiss on Gojyo's lips. Gojyo started, but then relaxed at the familiar feeling of his lover's lips on his own. All the while they were kissing, Gojyo's lips asked Hakkai if he knew what he was doing. Hakkai's lips responded with such assurance and conviction that Gojyo could do nothing but agree.

Goku came out of his daze to find himself on his back in the bed that Hakkai and Gojyo shared. He focused his eyes and found Hakkai and Gojyo kissing right above his head. He moaned slightly, the sight so erotic that he couldn't help himself. What truly shocked him, though, was when he felt Hakkai press his hips against his side and he felt…oh wow. Goku jerked slightly, as he wasn't sure if he was supposed to feel that or not. It wasn't his to touch, after all. Hakkai broke the kiss and looked down at Goku. Hakkai smiled and said, "It's okay, Goku. This is what we brought you in here to see. If you like what goes on here tonight, then your 'I think' will become an 'I know'."

Goku looked into Hakkai's eyes, trying to discover if this was real, if Hakkai was being truthful with him. Hakkai made sure that his gaze told Goku everything he needed to know. Goku relaxed a bit, but then he turned to Gojyo. Here was the deciding vote. If Gojyo didn't want him there, then that was the end of it. He would leave. Gojyo's eyes were difficult to read and Goku became worried for a moment.

Gojyo saw that Goku was looking for his acceptance of the situation and he looked to Hakkai one last time. Hakkai nodded at him and wrapped his arms around Goku. Gojyo looked back to Goku and said the only thing he could say. "Well, c'mon over here, monkey. Let's see what you got."

Goku narrowed his eyes at being called 'monkey', but he decided to let it be. He had been accepted and challenged in one breath by his battle partner and comrade. He couldn't let that lie. He raised himself up on the bed as far as Hakkai's grip would allow him and tried to kiss Gojyo with as much passion and skill as his naïve lips could muster. He pulled what he had learned from the one kiss that Hakkai had given him, hoping to match Hakkai's kiss enough that Gojyo would like it.

As they kissed, Hakkai looked on in lust and not a little envy. His lover was being kissed within an inch of his life by the young man who would soon be their new lover. Hakkai shuddered in lust and reached over Goku to touch Gojyo. Gojyo moved his hand to cover Hakkai's and they gripped hands for a moment in silent support before Hakkai took his hand back and began to undress Goku, taking his boots off first and letting them fall to the floor.

He removed his cape and then moved on to his vest and shirt. He ran into a problem when he tried to remove the shirt as he needed Goku's hands to put through the sleeves and as he looked, he saw that Goku was feeling his lover up quite thoroughly.

Running his hands over Gojyo's arms, chest and face as he continued to kiss him, Goku felt a sense of power that he had never before dreamed as being possible. He broke the kiss to breathe and was gratified to see that Gojyo was also breathless and his pupils were dilated in lust. "Not bad, monkey. Not bad at all."

"Just 'not bad'? That's all I get?" Goku pouted. He pouted so well though that, considering the circumstances, all Gojyo could do was to dive in and wipe the smile off Goku's face with another kiss.

While the boys had been separated and fighting, Hakkai had taken the opportunity and had removed Goku's shirt. He then ran his eyes up and down the young demon's smooth back. No scars, not like the rest of them. Hakkai supposed that the lack of scarring had to do with the fact that Goku was not youkai nor human nor god, but something completely different. A _seiten taisei_. Great Sage Equaling Heaven. Since there was only one alive at all on Earth or in Heaven, it wasn't as though anyone had had the chance to study what exactly Goku was.

Even through all the kissing, Gojyo had known that Hakkai would begin to think too hard if given the opportunity. Sometimes Hakkai was a little too much like Sanzo in that case.

Gojyo shuddered. Bad mental image. Back to the matter at hand.

(adult content)

Hakkai leaned back to get a good look at Goku's naked back. Unable to resist the temptation, Hakkai ran a single finger from the nape of Goku's neck all the way down to where the young demon's pants covered his hips.

Goku shuddered as if someone had just connected him to a live wire. Hakkai grinned. Someone so responsive would be a great joy to have in their bed. He reached his arms around the young demon and maneuvered his pants down around his lower legs.

Goku and Gojyo once again came up for air and Gojyo looked down at his newest lover and said, "I think you're building some serious skill there, short stuff. How about we move on to lesson two?"

Goku nodded at him and his eyes got larger as he felt Gojyo's hand wander down the length of his body.

(adult content)

"Well, that went well," Hakkai said softly as they separated. They glanced down as they felt Goku shift in the bed only to find that the little monkey had fallen into a light sleep. Hakkai gazed fondly at him before asking Gojyo, "What do you think he's dreaming about?"

Gojyo snorted. "I would like to think that he's dreaming about us, but knowing that stupid monkey, he's probably dreaming about a bowl of fried noodles."

"Mmm…Sanzo…" Goku sighed in his sleep.

Both Hakkai and Gojyo looked up at each other in surprise. Sanzo? Well, this was a surprise. As Gojyo turned back to glare at Goku's sleeping form, Hakkai began to think.

* * *

_"How can you possibly possess the title of Sanzo, the most devout of holy men? You have no morals!"_

The words reverberated in Sanzo's head as the group rode down the mountain trail. The last temple they had been unfortunate enough to encounter had housed some rather pious monks who had caught them playing mah-jongg one night and had thrown the question at them as they had left the next day. The fact that they had been drinking sake and smoking as well had not endeared them to their hosts and their departure was not quite the pomp and circumstance that their arrival had been.

Sanzo thought irritably on the subject that had plagued him since. Contrary to the monks' belief, he had not given up all morals.

He turned slightly to look at Gojyo, who was busy arguing with the stupid monkey already. His eyes then slid sideways to look at Hakkai as he rode in his designated spot in the driver's seat of the jeep, ignoring the enigmatic smile that adorned his face. He knew better than to ask what the converted youkai was smiling about as he had been on the wrong end of that smile more than once. He grabbed the hidden safety bar in the passenger seat door and held on as Hakkai downshifted and took a corner at a faster rate of speed than what was technically deemed safe by normal persons of sound mind and body.

"I haven't given up all morals," he muttered under his breath.

"Did you say something, Sanzo?" The polite young demon asked, his smile still dancing across his face.

_Body…_

_A flash of naked stomach. A moan of pure ecstasy. A glimpse of pale neck as a head was thrown back in pleasure… Sanzo…_

"Sanzo?"

Sanzo shook his head, trying to clear the images. He regarded the quiet demon silently, contemplating his answer.

"Nothing," he finally decided and folded his arms across his chest while tucking his head down to his chest. "I'm going to take a nap since I didn't sleep well last night. Don't wake me unless we get to another town or you lose one of the yahoos behind me off the back. Then you can wake me up to celebrate." He pointedly glared at the boyish face that had poked to the front, already beginning to complain of hunger.

"But Sanzo, I'm hungry!"

His eyebrow twitched in irritation. "We just ate an hour ago. You should be fine still."

"Goku, there are a few meat buns left in the backpack under my seat," Hakkai intervened, smiling in the rear view mirror.

His eyes lit up and he dove under the seat, leaving Sanzo alone…at least physically.

_An impish grin highlighted by the flash of candle…skilled fingers reaching out and stroking down firm chests…lean hips peeking out from just above low-slung pants…_

Sanzo ground his teeth as he thought back to the imperious monk who had questioned his morals. Yes, he smoked, he drank, he gambled, he killed people, he had demons as 'friends'…

_'But I don't have sex with them,' _he thought, his eyes closing as he sought sleep. He could feel the worry from Goku and Hakkai at his behavior, but like hell he would ever tell them what had caused it.

The one moral he had always held to was that of the avoidance of the sins of the flesh.

Genjo Sanzo, the 31st of China, was still a virgin.

* * *

Later that week, the group found themselves in yet another town. They had taken rooms in an inn again, but this time, they found themselves split apart from Sanzo. The grouchy monk had decided that he was rooming on his own and had pushed Goku off on the other two. Not that they minded, of course.

The three lovers lay in their bed in a heap, warm and comfortable. None of them felt a real need to talk at the moment, but then the silence was broken by Goku's small voice.

"Hey guys?"

"Yes, Goku?" Hakkai responded.

Goku couldn't look either of the boys in the eye, but he had to ask them this. It had been at the edge of his mind for close to a week, ever since he saw Gojyo...

_Hakkai looked so happy when it had happened._

(adult content, where Goku asks to be taken)

Hakkai leaned over to Goku. "That really should be left for someone you trust very much, Goku. I'm not sure that we should be the ones to take that from you."

Gojyo hissed as Goku's hand slackened his grip. "No, no, no," he whimpered.

"Relax for a moment, Gojyo. Goku has a legitimate question that deserves a response. I think our attention should be over here for now." Gojyo opened his eyes to glare at his lover, but then shivered in anticipation when he caught and correctly interpreted the look in Hakkai's eyes.

At Hakkai's words, Goku summoned up the courage to look him in the eye. He was slightly disappointed. Who else besides these guys was ever going to look at him as they had? Sanzo… Goku scoffed slightly. A mere fantasy…and a dangerous one.

Hakkai began to gently remove Goku's clothes and the young demon shook in anticipation. "Lesson three is about to commence," Hakkai announced as he lowered his lips to tease Goku's ear.

"About damn time, 'Kai. I was beginning to see a touch of blue here in the ol' sac," Gojyo said as he jumped up out of the bed to speed up the removal of clothing.

"Now Goku, listen closely. Lesson three is a very important one, especially for demons."

"Why is it so important for demons?" Goku asked.

"Because demons have pointed teeth, Goku, and where your teeth are going to be for this lesson, you have to be a bit careful. Gojyo, please lay down on the bed. You were so interested in having Goku not stop earlier that he is going to continue now."

(adult content)

* * *

A cry from his wayward charge brought him out of his sleep, and Sanzo sat up straight, the ivory robes of his office spilling down his shoulders and pooling in his lap. Before he was able to think properly, one hand was on his Smith and Wesson while his feet had swung over and landed on the floor.

The wall that adjoined his room with his three companions' shook and the creak of bed springs caused him to stop his flight to the other room.

"Be careful, monkey. You'll wake up old man Sanzo." Gojyo's telltale voice carried through the thin walls easily and Sanzo scowled at the insult. Hakkai's voice, although identifiable through the wall, was not clear enough to determine what the converted youkai was saying to his two companions.

_Come to think of it…_

Why were all three voices coming from right next to the wall?

A stifled laugh and the steady thump of the bed as it rhythmically kept time with the activities from next door revealed the whole sordid tale.

_Oh._

Sanzo pulled his legs back up onto the bed and curled under the covers, pulling the light sheet over his head and hiding his blond locks in order to block out the noises from the other room.

It didn't help.

_Damn them for being so loud._

_Damn them for doing that in the room next door._

_Damn them for being on this trip with me._

_Damn them for living._

_Damn them for being together._

_Damn them for loving each other when I…_

Sanzo glared at his now tight pants as if to blame them for the antics of his companions next door. _What would happen next_? he thought. He had known that Hakkai and Gojyo shared a mutual interest in each other, but to involve Goku? How had that happened?

_What if they come to me next and…?_

His hand never left his Smith and Wesson that night.

* * *

Two days later, the group made their way across yet another mountain. This mountain, unfortunately, had not had any towns and thus they had been sleeping on the ground.

Hakkai stole a glance out of the corner of his eye as Sanzo's head rolled forward in sleep for the fourth time that morning. Two heartbeats later, the purple-eyed monk jerked his head back up, blinking his eyes blearily at the horizon ahead of him before slowly repeating the process.

Obviously the keeper of the Maten Sutra had not slept well over the course of the last three days, but that was fine by the healer. His plan had taken shape well and he had already gathered the needed accomplices.

&

_"So what do you think?"_

_"What do I think? I think that you're crazy. I think that you're insane. I think that your constant use of chi has finally drained your brain of viable material. I think…"_

_"You heard Goku the first night he came to us. This will make him happy…as well as guaranteeing us some more alone time."_

_"…I still think you're insane, but also that you're a bloody genius. C'mon over here and I'll show you how much I mean that."_

_"Not now. We need to return with the wood."_

_"Bloody insane genius…I'll give him wood…"_

&

Hakkai grinned to himself as he remembered what it had taken to get Gojyo on board with his plan. Then his mind drifted to his subsequent reward from Gojyo.

"Watch the road, you bloody idiot!"

It seemed that the jeep had also drifted. Hakkai got their ride back on the road, apologized, and then thought about how he and Gojyo had talked Goku into it.

&

_"So Goku, about Sanzo…"_

_"What about him?_

_"Do you like him?"_

_"He's OK, I guess. Why?"_

_"No, I mean would he be 'the one'?"_

_"The one what?"_

_"Oh, just lay it on him already!"_

_"So impatient, Gojyo."_

_"Just get on with it."_

_"Very well. Would you like Sanzo to be the first person to take you?"_

_"Take me where…OH! That. Um…no, I mean, what…why would you think that…hehe…"_

_"…"_

_"Oh fine, yes…" muttered into his coat_

_"OK then. Here's your second question. I've noticed that Sanzo has been a bit testy lately…"_

_"You mean more than usual? Is that possible?"_

_"Now, Gojyo…"_

_"I think I agree with Gojyo actually, Hakkai."_

_"Just listen up. Would you be willing to help us with a plan to get him to loosen up a little? To relax when we get to the next town?"_

_"If you think you can do it, then by all means, count me in."_

_"This I gotta see…"_

* * *

The day of the implementation of Operation: Corrupt Sanzo dawned bright and clear. Hakkai had been behind the wheel of the jeep for only a few hours before they came upon a group of rogue youkai.

The battle was short and everyone considered it a good morning workout. After things had settled down and Goku had once again let everyone know that he was hungry, Hakkai consulted the map and found a town that was only a short distance out of their way, but that they could reach by nightfall.

They all succumbed to the lure of warm beds and fresh, hot food and even Hakuryu seemed to agree as they made good time and reached the town just before nightfall. After a filling meal and a round of drinks, the boys headed to the nearest inn to secure rooms for the night.

"I'm sorry, good sirs," the innkeeper informed them after they had inquired about rooms, "but we only have two rooms remaining; however, they both have 2 beds in them. Otherwise, a tour group has me booked solid for the next three days. Would doubling up be a problem?"

"It's fine. We have no problems with sharing. You said each room has two beds, so everything should be fine," Hakkai said.

As they headed up the stairs, Gojyo said, "Hey, Sanzo. It's your turn to take the monkey. We had him last time." Goku looked up at Gojyo, startled at the sudden brush-off, but caught Gojyo's wink at him before Sanzo turned to glare at the kappa. What had the wink meant? Did Gojyo seriously think that he would…

Sanzo turned to glare at Gojyo. "I was hoping to get some reading done tonight."

Gojyo shrugged. "He's your pet; you get to take care of him," he said as they reached the rooms and he pulled Hakkai in after him. The door shut and Goku looked to Sanzo.

Sanzo sighed in exasperation. "Fine. Come on."

Goku flinched a bit behind Sanzo's back as the icy feeling of rejection pricked at his heart, but he followed Sanzo into the room.

* * *

Something was wrong.

Sanzo knew that something in his life was off, but he wasn't sure exactly what it was. He knew that Hakkai and Gojyo were next door, most likely having…he cleared his throat…fun. He was sitting in his room, reading a book of sutras. Goku was…quiet.

That was the problem. The normally energetic, hyperactive monkey hadn't said a word, not even an "I'm hungry" in the last hour. That was so unlike him that Sanzo began to fidget.

Then he started to tap his foot.

Then he tried clearing his throat.

When nothing worked, he got up, determined to fix this oddity that had invaded his realm.

"Goku." He called as he reached the door, turning slightly to keep eye contact. "Come on. We're headed out."

Goku looked up from where he was sulking. He hadn't been trying to annoy Sanzo. Not this time, anyway. What was the problem? "Where are we going?"

"Just…out. We can decide later."

Goku perked up a little at that. "Do you think we could stop by a food stand? I'm getting kinda hungry."

Sanzo's lip quirked up just a bit. That was more like it.

* * *

Gojyo had been listening and waiting patiently for the sounds of the two to leave. His mission that evening was to try and get the two beds in Sanzo and Goku's room together. Maybe the best he could do would be to get one of the beds to move more easily. Who knew? He was off to investigate, though.

Hakkai in the meantime was settling some last minute purchases into his pockets, readying them for the evening to come. He picked up a small jar and smiled. _'Here's to you getting your wish tonight, Goku,'_ he thought.

* * *

Later that evening, Sanzo and Goku returned to the inn. Goku was eating the last of a meat bun and Sanzo was scanning the front page of the most recent regional newspaper. No new attacks were reported in their general vicinity, but that didn't mean much as the Minus Wave was spreading and no one knew where it would hit next.

Sanzo checked on Goku once more out of the corner of his eye. He seemed more normal now. Maybe he _was_ just hungry. Sanzo shrugged mentally and they headed upstairs.

When they reached their room, Sanzo just stood in the doorway, looking at the beds.

Was it just his imagination or were the beds a bit closer together than they had been when they left earlier? He would have stood there a while longer, but Goku, impatient as ever, pushed on his shoulder to get him to go into the room rather than stand in the doorway.

"Sanzo?" Goku asked, curious as to why he had stopped instead of entering the room. When Sanzo didn't answer, Goku tried to push past him, but Sanzo reached out with his empty hand to halt his progress. Worried now, Goku held out his own hand to summon his nyoi-bou just in case Sanzo had sensed an enemy hiding in their room. "Youkai?"

Sanzo was silent for a moment before the question registered in his distracted brain and he shook his head in response

"Well, why are we stopped then?" Goku wanted to know and he pushed past Sanzo's arm to enter the room. Goku headed into the room and dropped down onto his chosen bed, flopping onto his back and chattering about the day and their trip into town just a few minutes before.

Sanzo looked carefully at the beds again.

He could have sworn that the beds had been just a few inches further apart when they had originally come into the room. What purpose could there be in moving the beds?

Sanzo scouted a perimeter around the room, looking for evidence that someone had been in the room since they had left it. He checked behind the curtains, in the closet, everywhere that anyone or anything could be hidden. Goku's chatter faded into the background as his focus narrowed to the search.

After a thorough search of the room and the area outside the window, Sanzo looked back to his young roommate. Goku was still talking about anything and everything that his mind could come up with and, though Sanzo normally found this to be irritating and worthy of the fan, tonight it seemed to settle his nerves. If Goku couldn't sense anything wrong with the room, then maybe there was nothing wrong.

"Goku."

"Yeah, Sanzo?" The mindless chatter stopped and the young monkey looked up at him from his reclined position.

"What does the room smell like?"

Goku looked confused. "Why do you ask?"

Sanzo glared at the boy, feeling it wasn't necessary to explain his paranoia to the golden-eyed boy. "Goku…"

Goku took a deep breath and replied, "Just us and some cleaning products."

_The maid._ Sanzo relaxed but only minutely. His eyes scanned around the room once more while he stood near his bed, one ear tuned in to Goku's monologue while the other paid attention to the task at hand.

After standing that way for several minutes, Sanzo ignored the disquieting feeling he had about the room and settled down on the bed, pushing his sandals off before attending to other tasks: rolling up and setting the Maten Sutra in the bedside drawer, putting his gun under his pillow, and removing his robes of office.

Within a short period of time, Sanzo had changed into his worn blue jeans, the top of his leather outfit still clinging to his chest before he slid under the covers of his bed. Goku was still filling the empty air with nonsense words.

Sanzo felt the beginnings of a headache and growled out a verbal warning, "Goku…"

Goku knew that tone of voice. "Yeah, yeah. Shut up and go to sleep," Goku responded, slipping the covers of his bed back to slide under them.

His golden eyes watched Sanzo do the same as him, sitting up in bed for a period of time reading the newspaper he had obtained earlier before setting it and his reading glasses on the side table and sliding down to fall asleep.

Goku sighed and rolled into a ball, trying not to let his disappointment show too much. After all, Gojyo and Hakkai had given him the opportunity to fulfill a deep-set desire with the monk. _If only I had the courage to do it._

Before long, sleep pulled at his own eyes, ignoring the standing tears that he refused to let spill. As his eyes closed, one tear escaped and carved a track down his face, a final testament.

* * *

"They haven't moved for a while, 'Kai," Gojyo whispered, his ear still pressed firmly to the shared wall their group had. He pulled back and looked at his lover, who was still as dressed as he was, to find a fake smile lifting his lips.

Gojyo frowned and stepped forward. Although he had started to realize that the ever-smiling Hakkai was not always smiling, even when he put on a brave front, there were still only occasional times that he could pick out when Hakkai needed reassurance.

He leaned forward to kiss the look away from Hakkai just as the converted youkai came out of his reverie and pulled back, shaking his head.

"It's a good thing we have a second plan ready then, right?" Hakkai said. His eyes crinkled shut as his lips pulled back in tight smile before he opened them to see Gojyo glaring at him. "Gojyo?"

Red eyes locked with his green eyes and Hakkai noticed a brief look of ire crossing them before softening and allowing the other man to relax. "'s nothing." And with that, the redhead started to walk across the room and out the door to put their plan into action. Before he could reach the doorknob, though, he sucked in his breath quickly as arms twined around his waist and settled.

"A little jealous?" The silky voice of an excited Hakkai stirred the tiny hairs around his ear, causing him to shiver. "Well, I need to fix that first."

Hakkai began to kiss the back of Gojyo's neck lightly and as Gojyo's head fell back to land on Hakkai's shoulder, he changed his kisses to nibbles as he made his way up the neck to Gojyo's ear. The lobe disappeared between Hakkai's lips and Gojyo moaned his pleasure. Hakkai worked on the ear for a few moments before letting go.

Gojyo, most distressed by the sudden lack of gentle nibbling, broke off from Hakkai's arms and turned to devour his lover's lips. Hakkai responded eagerly and the two of them kissed deeply for several minutes before they broke apart for air.

As they stood by the door, panting to regain their breath, Hakkai looked at Gojyo. "If you're really going to have a problem with this, then we don't have to go through with it."

Gojyo snorted. That was his Hakkai. Always willing to put others first. In some cases, that was okay, but in most cases, Gojyo was quite irritated with his lover's apparent lack of selfishness. Especially when it appeared in the middle of a battle and Hakkai was willing to drain his own life force for someone else.

Gojyo shuddered mentally at the thought of a world without Hakkai in it. He'd only known the youkai for a few years, but already he had become an important part of his life.

"No. I have you and you have me and the mo…Goku deserves someone special too. Even of he did choose the grouchy monk, we should support him as he supported us."

"Wow, Gojyo. That's the deepest thought I've heard you utter in…well…ever."

Gojyo glared at his lover before dipping his head for one more kiss. "Don't expect it on a regular basis, but it does happen on occasion. C'mon. Let's go monk-napping."

Hakkai and Gojyo silently made their way into the next bedroom. Goku and Sanzo were both asleep and neither was moving. The odd thing though, was the fact that Goku seemed to be wrapped around himself rather than sprawled out across the bed in his usual position. Hakkai frowned and motioned to Goku with a silent hand. Gojyo nodded and went over to wake their unknowing accomplice.

Remembering how dangerous and noisy it could be to wake Goku suddenly, Gojyo approached the bed with all the caution of a bomb squad facing a live trap. He knelt down and reached forward silently and placed his hand over Goku's mouth. Goku's eyes snapped open and stared blindly for a moment before he focused on Gojyo's face and relaxed.

Gojyo released some of his tension. The first part of the hard work was done. He motioned to Goku to keep silent and Goku nodded, confused.

As Gojyo moved to stand up, he noticed Goku's nyoi-bou behind him on the bed and realized that Goku had summoned it silently when he had felt Gojyo's hand. Though impressed by the move, Gojyo almost shuddered at the thought that he had been that close to getting a rather good-sized lump on his head.

Goku got up out of his bed and went over to Hakkai, who was standing by the small table in the room, setting out his supplies. Hakkai turned when Goku placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled sadly when he focused on Goku's face.

Goku was confused for a moment before Hakkai reached forward and touched his cheek where the tear had dried. Goku blushed slightly and tried to duck his head, embarrassed that he had been caught crying, but Hakkai put his hand under Goku's chin, preventing him from doing so. Hakkai shook his head at Goku and leaned down to place a light kiss on Goku's lips.

Reassured that he still had his lovers' respect, Goku turned to the table to see what materials Hakkai had brought with him. Recognizing a few of them, Goku turned suddenly to Hakkai with a panicked look in his eyes. _We're doing it now?_

Hakkai nodded and motioned for Goku to go help Gojyo with the still sleeping monk. Goku nodded and went over to Gojyo who had just summoned his own weapon and was getting ready to place it on the headboard. He motioned to Goku to get Sanzo's feet tied down and Goku cocked his head to the side in confusion. He looked over to Hakkai, who nodded and so Goku shrugged and went to the foot of the bed.

Gojyo placed the weapon and then reached for the strips of cloth that would protect Sanzo's hands from the chain of the _yuèyáchǎn_: Hakkai's headband and his own. Hakkai gathered Goku's cape and his shawl and gave them to Goku, motioning for him to use them on Sanzo's feet.

Goku nodded to show that he understood and then he and Gojyo gave each other looks to signal 'here we go' and 'good luck'.

They struck simultaneously, Gojyo grabbing Sanzo's hands and tying them quickly, his experience with his weapon giving him a slight edge over Goku. Goku grabbed one of Sanzo's feet and was able, even with his lack of experience, to get one of his feet tied down securely.

Sanzo woke immediately upon the coordinated strike and when he realized that he had limited mobility, struck out with the only limb still free to do so. He kicked across the bed and caught Goku in the head, sending him across the room to hit the wall. Hakkai jumped in and grabbed Sanzo's foot, tying it down with expert ease.

Gojyo headed over to check on Goku while Hakkai checked the bonds that held the now awake monk to the bed. As his hands flew over the strips of cloth binding the fourth member of their team to the bed, Sanzo turned his head to look at the converted youkai, his glare pinning the younger man in his place. His violet eyes, although still slightly muzzy because of his blood sugar problem, communicated so much.

_Let me up now and I might just let you live._

Hakkai smiled, both content with the condition of the makeshift ties and in a slightly nervous action at what the monk really could accomplish once he was released, whether he had appreciated their actions or not.

Hakkai knelt down next to Sanzo, a hand running through the golden locks and trailing down his face. "Relax," he whispered and was rewarded with an almost invisible shiver that shook the monk's thin frame.

"You're the ones who moved the beds, weren't you."

Hakkai smiled down at Sanzo, saying nothing, but revealing everything. Sanzo turned his head, the only body part he could easily move, and looked to Gojyo, who was helping Goku up off the floor.

Hakkai followed Sanzo's glare and stated, "You really should be more careful with the people you work with, Sanzo. They may not appreciate that sort of treatment."

Sanzo snarled. "So all this is revenge then?" Sanzo jerked on the chains that held his hands at the headboard to indicate to what he was referring.

Goku blinked at Sanzo's line of reasoning and moved to sit next to him on the bed. "No, Sanzo, of course not. We just…" He stopped for a moment. "Guys, what are we going to do?" He turned to Hakkai and Gojyo, looking for an explanation of why they just tied Sanzo to the bed.

"Goku, come here and help me move this bed closer to the other one, eh?" Gojyo realized that the next few minutes would be a verbal dance of thrust and parry that only Hakkai would be able to keep up with, let alone win.

Goku went to help Gojyo and Hakkai once more turned to Sanzo. "We aren't doing this for revenge on you for anything, Sanzo. We just think that you've been a little tense lately and so we decided to help you relax. Isn't that what friends do after all?" he finished with a pleasant smile.

Sanzo looked blankly at him. "None of you are my friends," he replied, ice in his voice. "And even if you were, this little act would definitely have eliminated that possibility."

Hakkai noticed Goku's wince out of the corner of his good eye and responded, "Well, if not friends, then how about another category?" He reached down and placed his hand lightly on Sanzo.

Sanzo hissed slightly and his hips rose involuntarily just a millimeter off the bed, but enough that Hakkai felt the reaction and responded by smiling pleasantly and rubbing the now stiffening mound beneath his hand.

Gojyo and Goku got the bed closer and Gojyo snapped to Hakkai, "Hey, move your leg before it gets squished." Hakkai raised his leg off the floor and the other bed slid into place next to Sanzo's.

Hakkai gazed down upon the beautiful sight that was Sanzo, eyes closed, lost in the light feelings of pleasure that Hakkai was creating with his hand alone. _If Sanzo was this responsive to a little tactile stimulation, then what kind of experience must he have had in the past…? _Hakkai mused.

Sanzo's eyes snapped open when he felt the additional weight of the other two people in the room join them on the now-pushed-together beds. He had forgotten himself for a moment, but no more.

He snapped his gaze up to glare at Goku, but when the young demon caught his eyes and cowered under his stare, he actually felt a twinge of guilt. _Why was that?_ he thought. He had glared at Goku before and the monkey had always either glared back or stood down before with no feelings of guilt on Sanzo's part. So why was he feeling bad about putting Goku down now?

Hakkai removed his hand from Sanzo and grinned down at him when Sanzo silently protested with a glare. "Don't worry. You won't be left alone. I just have something that I need to take care of."

Sanzo took a moment to test the chains that held his hands and the scarves that held his feet. He noticed that Gojyo and the others had taken care to wrap the harsh chains in fabric as well, probably to protect his wrists.

Sanzo went quiet for a moment as he looked up at the chains and realized that the fabric strips were actually Gojyo and Hakkai's headbands. He looked down to his feet and recognized Goku's cape and Hakkai's shawl there. The symbolism didn't escape him, but rather hit him head on.

He truly was bound to these men, youkai, hanyou, whatever they were called. These people essentially owned him and they were going to see that he knew it.

Sanzo closed his eyes in resignation and when his eyes opened again, his view was filled with Gojyo's face now covered with a smirk. Sanzo tensed in his bindings, wishing he could wipe the amusement of the situation off the perverted kappa's face. Gojyo's eyes flicked to the human monk's bound wrists and smiled wider. "I know what you're thinking, Sanzo-sama, but I also know my knots and there is no way that you're getting out of this."

If possible, Sanzo glared harder. "You have to let me go at one point or another and when you do…"

"Yeah, yeah. We've heard it all before and it has never come to fruition. Besides, if we do our jobs right tonight, you won't want to threaten us anymore."

Sanzo raised a single eyebrow in an 'you think so?' response.

"OK, maybe not, but we've still got a job to do, so let's get to it." Gojyo rubbed his hands together and Sanzo sneered, ready to bite the other man's tongue if he attempted anything like what he hinted.

Gojyo smirked and lowered his head, knowing instinctively that he would avoid kissing the monk right away; too much hostility and no way to prevent the bite that might go with Sanzo's bark.

Instead, he came close to the other man, breathing in his scent and listening to the shallow breaths that indicated some anxiety at the situation. Then he leaned forward slightly, just close enough to feel the heat of Sanzo's skin beneath his lips. He did not kiss the monk's neck yet, however. He merely exhaled softly, watching the delicate hairs on Sanzo's neck ripple in the wake of his breath. He smirked again as Sanzo's breath caught at the gentle feeling, something he obviously hadn't thought of Gojyo.

_'Where to go next?'_ Gojyo thought for a moment, then zeroed in high on Sanzo's neck, right beneath his ear. _'Well, if it works for Hakkai…'_ he thought and went in for the ear. His lips danced lightly over the skin, marveling at the warmth and softness of the normally harsh monk's body. He moved up to the ear and nibbled on the lobe.

Sanzo tensed, but no other reaction was forthcoming.

Gojyo frowned. _'Not there, then. How about…?'_ He moved again, this time further down Sanzo's neck to where the neck and shoulder met. He mouthed gently over the skin there until he reached the most vulnerable spot on the monk: his jugular.

Sanzo shivered as Gojyo nosed over the erratically pulsing vein and he pulled away slightly, confused at the sensations that flooded his system. Gojyo grinned and moved closer again, whispering softly against the blond's ear, "You like that?" Without waiting for an answer, he returned to the vein and bit down, a bit harder than before, enough to bruise slightly, but not enough to draw blood. He noticed Sanzo's almost instant reaction and so began to suckle on the spot, forming the beginnings of what would hopefully be a very impressive hickey by the end of the evening.

Sanzo's back arched up against his own volition and breath hissed out between his teeth in a steady stream. "Fuck," he whispered, riding the wave of pleasure that rolled through his body. He supposed he should be concerned about this: that the most vulnerable spot on his body, indeed, the spot that housed his very life's blood, was so sensitive. Gojyo's ministrations were those of an expert, however, and he quickly drowned in sensation once more.

He had just begun to become accustomed to the feeling when Gojyo pulled away to inspect his work. Sanzo's eyes flashed open and he glared at the redhead.

Gojyo chuckled. "In due time, monk-of-ours." Sanzo glared at the red-head again, unsettled by his loss of control but hiding it behind a mask of stoic disinterest. Sanzo's eyes widened marginally when Gojyo lowered his head again to attempt the same maneuver_._

_They're really going to do this. They're not going to stop_. A part of Sanzo cried out as he thought this and, in a burst of uncontrolled emotion, his eyes snapped shut in fear.

In a case such as this, where he desperately needed something to distract him, something that would take him away from whatever his surrounding happened to be, he turned to the past, to the teachings of his old master and the ways of the temple where he grew up. He began to chant sutras. Simple ones at first, ones that easily floated to the forefront of his mind, but then later, as they didn't seem to work, he moved on to the harder ones, the longer ones, as he tried to distract himself from the pleasurable feelings that threatened to consume him.

Gojyo realized in an instant that something was wrong, as Sanzo went limp underneath him and no longer struggled against his bonds. He pulled back to look at Sanzo and noted the tightly shut eyes and his lips moving in familiar patterns, like those of the Maten Sutra invocation.

_What the fuck?_ Gojyo thought. He knew, as the others did, that the monk occasionally used the sutras as a distraction for himself. He had used them in the past when he and Goku would get into fights and he wanted to forget that the rest of the world existed. _Why would he feel as though he needed to escape this?_ Gojyo wondered. He was irked, true, but he wasn't about to be deterred. He had been getting reactions from Sanzo. Like hell he would stop now.

He leaned over to the monk's ear again, but this time instead of nibbling on it, he began to whisper in it. "Look over there," he said softly, indicating with his hand the corner of the room that held Hakkai and a half-dressed Goku. "What do you see? A handsome young man who has all the devotion in the world for you and your cause? A young man who has fought battles untold with you, gotten wounded for you, and then healed because of you? A man who is already yours in every way save for his body?"

Sanzo looked in the direction that Gojyo had indicated and began to slow his chanting. Hakkai was standing by Goku, helping him finish disrobing. Goku's glance jumped to Sanzo's face and back again when he saw that Sanzo was looking back at him, a single flash of gold the only sign that he had been looking at all. As Hakkai removed Goku's sleep shirt, the firm young chest was revealed to all in the room. Goku's brown nipples tightened in the coolness of the air and Sanzo's erection twitched as he noticed that Goku began to chew on his lower lip.

Sanzo's eyes closed again and he continued his sutras. Gojyo decided that while the slow and steady approach may work for some people, he was not one of those people. Besides, all this couldn't be too alien to the monk. As worldly as Sanzo was, he had to have encountered this at some point in his life, even if it was just with females. _'Let's speed things up a bit. A little tactile stimulation, perhaps, Sanzo-sama?'_

Gojyo reached down and unzipped Sanzo's pants with a flick of his wrist. He pulled the button open and worked his long fingers into the opening he had made. He smiled devilishly when he encountered the warm flesh he was searching for.

_'Surely this will work,'_ he thought. After all, what red-blooded Japanese man could resist a hand job freely given?

Sanzo, apparently. The monk continued to chant softly, calmly, and surely.

Gojyo growled in frustration. _'That is it,'_ he said to himself. _'Time to bring in the big guns.'_

"Oh, Hakkai?"

Hakkai turned to look at his redheaded lover. "Yes?"

Gojyo turned on his best pleading face. "The monk won't play nice anymore. Do you think you have anything that may tempt him out of his shell?"

Hakkai realized how difficult it must be for someone as experienced as Gojyo was to admit that he didn't have what it took to please their feisty leader. Gojyo usually had no trouble seducing anyone into his bed, woman, man, or demon. He threw Gojyo an understanding look before taking Goku by the shoulder and leading him over to the bed.

Goku hesitated at first. As excited as he was to finally have a chance at this, he was still nervous. After all, Sanzo could decide that he didn't like this at all and end up shooting them after this was over. He gently got up on the bed and looked to Sanzo. He looked to Hakkai, now really worried and watched closely to see what the two more experienced lovers would do next.

No words were exchanged, but Gojyo and Hakkai switched places, moving the redhead closer to Goku while Hakkai leaned next to their restrained leader. Goku watched the scene in interest for a moment before two gentle fingers on his chin pulled his attention away, and he made eye contact with his comrade and friend-turned-lover.

"Hey, monkey. Not much longer. Stop worrying," Gojyo said as he leaned ever closer, finally exhaling softly over Goku's lips and down his cheek, causing his skin to erupt in goose-bumps.

"Perverted water-sprite..." Goku replied softly, knowing exactly what Gojyo wanted, but unlike before, the term didn't hold as much venom. The redhead seemed to pick up on this and he smiled before he captured their youngest member's lips, determined to keep his mind off of Sanzo's prickly attitude.

Meanwhile, Hakkai had leaned down over Sanzo and cautiously kissed him on his lips, tasting his prey slightly. Arrogance, as was to be expected, permeated the taste, but fear made the kiss slightly bitter. He pulled back and looked into the hooded purple eyes.

"Sanzo?" Hakkai asked softly and gently, ignoring the soft moans that came from the two at the foot of the bed as they enjoyed themselves as best they knew how.

The purple eyes connected with his a minute more before sliding shut, as if he was falling back asleep. Hakkai leaned close again and placed one hand over Sanzo's right wrist, grasping it until he felt the pulse beat erratically around his fingers. At this distance, he could also feel the slightly panted breath as the sutras began again, a hint of fear evident on each exhaled breath.

Hakkai pulled back again, noting that the pulse calmed and Sanzo's muttering slowed, but did not stop as those behind him got extremely interested in one another. How he wished he could participate…or at the least, watch. But he didn't dare. Present issues had to be solved first.

Analyzing the information he had observed thus far in his head about Sanzo's reactions, his quiet acceptance of his fate, but his utter denial of the activities around him, led Hakkai to wonder if Sanzo had ever…

No, not possible. Their Sanzo couldn't be a…

"…virgin?" Hakkai whispered, leaning in close to the man on the bed. The word made Sanzo's breath catch and his eyes snapped open to glare at Hakkai.

Hakkai read the glare correctly and murmured to the man with the vengeful, yet fear-tinted eyes, "Don't worry. It's a bit of a surprise, yes, but nothing that we can't handle." Hakkai thought that his words would take Sanzo's fear away, but the level of fear in Sanzo's eyes never decreased. If anything, it increased.

"What is it?" Hakkai asked.

Sanzo's gaze flicked over to the end of the bed where Goku was currently trying to feel if Gojyo still had his tonsils by using his tongue.

"Oh. You fear that those two will find out and then mock you for it later?"

Sanzo's dropped gaze confirmed Hakkai's query.

"No, I wouldn't tell them. I'll only let them know to be careful. After all, they still think that you'll pull your gun on them as soon as you're free."

Sanzo's promising glare clearly stated what he thought of that option.

Hakkai ignored the man. "Besides, Goku is still a virgin as well. Perhaps a bit more experienced in the areas of foreplay and other acts, but neither one of us has taken him yet."

Sanzo looked up at Hakkai with a questioning tilt to his head.

Once again, Hakkai understood the silent monk. "Well, that's not to say that he didn't want us to, of course, but we convinced him that he had to wait until he found just the right person to make his first time memorable. He made his choice, if a bit inadvertently, and so here we are," Hakkai finished with a flourish of his hand.

Sanzo looked confused for a moment before he picked up on what exactly Hakkai meant by that. His eyes widened, his face paled, and he began to tremble slightly.

Hakkai felt Sanzo's tremor and calmly reassured him. "Don't worry. You won't hurt him. That's why Gojyo and I are here. We are to make sure that neither one of you hurts the other due to your inexperience."

Sanzo still was not convinced, and so Hakkai lent down to place a gentle kiss on his lips. Gojyo had told people from the first time that Hakkai had kissed him, the world never quite looked the same afterward. Hakkai now used that same skill on Sanzo and with great effect.

His lips first brushed softly along Sanzo's and, when Sanzo's lips relaxed, Hakkai's tongue stole in to take possession. It was gentle, sweet, exploratory, and melting. It was heady, breathtaking, dizzying, and fulfilling. It was everything that Sanzo always thought a kiss should be.

Hakkai's skilled tongue made its way through Sanzo's mouth, tasting all the landmarks present: teeth, roof of the mouth, tongue, tonsils, back to the tongue, before attempting to tease Sanzo's tongue to join his in his own mouth. He tempted and prompted, but Sanzo wasn't sure what to do at this point. He stretched his tongue out to touch Hakkai's and when Hakkai's tongue retreated to his own mouth, Sanzo left it alone.

Hakkai pulled away slightly from Sanzo, wondering what was going on before he realized that maybe Sanzo also didn't have much kissing experience. He looked fondly down at the blond before heading in again to see if he could teach this particular skill by example. It worked. Sanzo moaned softly in appreciation, startling himself with the action.

Gojyo and Goku ended their own makeout session when they heard Sanzo moan. They looked at each other and smiled in understanding, as both of them had been on the receiving end of those kisses before. They moved back up the bed slightly, trying to draw as little attention to themselves as possible, not wanting to disturb the scene in front of them.

They placed themselves on either side of Sanzo and Hakkai and began to help Hakkai stimulate Sanzo. Gojyo reached for the zipper at the side of Sanzo's leather top and began to pull it down, slowly revealing the flushed flesh it covered. Goku, not sure he was allowed to touch and too aroused by the sight in front of him to look away, did nothing.

Hakkai released Sanzo's lips and lifted his head just enough to be able to see the monk's face. Sanzo's eyes were closed, his breathing heavy and his lips a deep cherry red. Hakkai smiled at the sight and then leaned forward to whisper into the human's ear. "I think you are a very fast learner, my friend. Are you ready to show me what you learned?"

Sanzo inclined his head slightly in response.

"Good." Hakkai smiled. "Now keep your eyes closed and show me how well you learned your lesson." Hakkai rose slightly and motioned to Goku.

Sanzo felt a pair of lips descend upon his again and he began to kiss and nip them lightly the way that Hakkai had done to him.

This taste was different, though. Hakkai had tasted of mint and smelled of sandalwood. This mouth was smaller and tasted of the Earth and smelled of a forest after the rain. Sanzo inhaled again as he chased the foreign tongue around, stroking it as Hakkai had done. The person whimpered and moaned slightly at his action and Sanzo knew immediately who it was, having heard the same whimper many a time before, begging for something to eat. His eyes flew open as the kiss broke off.

As he expected, Goku's flushed face was above his own, his swollen lips open, panting for breath.

Sanzo's gaze flew to Hakkai to berate him for his trickery only to find Hakkai rather busy as Gojyo had apparently decided that his lover had been kissing too many people other than himself and had chosen to remind the converted youkai who he belonged with.

Sanzo opened his mouth to call Hakkai's attention only to find his mouth once again assailed by an overeager Goku.

Goku marveled in the sensation of kissing Sanzo. All these years of following the monk around, wishing, hoping, loving every touch, call, bit of attention the almost otherworldly priest chose to bestow upon him. For what seemed like forever, Goku had been hoping that he meant to Sanzo something more than what he showed the world at large. Now his lips were pressed against the lips of his idol and savior and Goku had attained the closest thing to Heaven that he had known in his life.

Goku continued to kiss Sanzo, employing every trick and move that Gojyo and Hakkai had taught him over the month since he had first come upon them in the inn, trying to elicit a reaction similar to the one that Hakkai had been able to get from the normally stoic monk. When he saw Gojyo take Hakkai off Sanzo's lap, he quickly moved into the now empty space, resting his full weight against the monk.

Sanzo continued to kiss Goku, but all the while, his brain was berating him his actions.

_'What do you think you are doing?'_

_'Kissing,'_ Sanzo argued back.

_'This is a child you're kissing, you realize?'_

_'After all that we've been though, he could hardly be considered a child any longer.'_

_'He's a ward under your care! Yours to protect, not defile!'_

_'Mine. Yes, I suppose you're right about that.'_

With that, Sanzo cast off the voice in his head and took Goku's mouth fiercely, plundering the space, claiming his own.

Goku felt Sanzo begin to take control of the kiss and moaned his pleasure. It felt as though Sanzo were trying to absorb Goku's very soul through his mouth and Goku loved it, loved this, loved the man before him.

Gojyo meanwhile had pulled Hakkai off Sanzo's lap and placed him in his own. When he saw Goku take Hakkai's place on top of the monk and Sanzo begin to take control of the kiss, he knew that the monkey was in good hands…so to speak. Gojyo mentally chuckled and then focused his attention on his own lover.

When Hakkai finally broke their kiss, Gojyo took the opportunity to quickly catch his breath, but then protested when Hakkai wouldn't kiss him again. Hakkai, instead, looked over to Goku and Sanzo. "Seems they're doing rather well on their own, doesn't it?" Hakkai mused.

"True enough," Gojyo responded. He let his hand drift down to Hakkai's hip and drew it back up to his neck before repeating the motion. With every pass, his hand whispered against the waistband of Hakkai's pants, his fingers teasing the skin hidden just beyond. Hakkai shivered in response and Gojyo smirked. _'Time to take this to the next level.' _

Gojyo moved his hand higher up Hakkai's back, lifting the shirt up and moving almost to his shoulder blades. Hakkai squirmed slightly and Gojyo did it again. On the next pass, Hakkai leaned forward enough to cue Gojyo into the fact that he wanted Gojyo to take his shirt off now, but Gojyo wanted to tease a bit. He moved his hand from Hakkai's waistband around to the front and this time ran his fingers up the front of Hakkai's shirt, brushing lightly past a nipple on the way back down.

Hakkai jerked and spun sharply, catching Gojyo by surprise. The youkai pushed Gojyo down onto the bed beside the tied-up monk and proceeded to unfasten his pants, shoving his pants down to his ankles. Gojyo looked up, startled by the reactions of his lover. This was not something that the red-haired man had ever encountered in his lover before, but he got the message in one dominant glare from Hakkai that he had better remain still.

(adult content that gets interrupted)

Hakkai raised his eyebrow in confusion at the now separate forms of Sanzo and Goku. He had thought that the other two occupants of the bed were doing well, kissing with a fervor that had made Hakkai and Gojyo turn to their own pursuits. Now when Hakkai looked at them, he saw a panting Sanzo, who was looking at Goku with widened eyes that flashed with a bit of fear mixed in with the lust. Goku was looking back at Sanzo, but occasionally looked over at Hakkai with brief glances of fear in his own eyes. What had happened here?

He looked back to Gojyo and apologized with his eyes. Gojyo had also looked over and seen what had distracted his lover, and so when Hakkai asked for forgiveness, he gave it with less irritation than he would normally feel in the situation. Gojyo motioned with his eyes that Hakkai should help the two almost-lovers and when Hakkai looked at him in askance, he merely shrugged his shoulders in resignation and shot him a heated glance that clearly stated '_hurry up and get on with it so you can come back.'_

Hakkai moved to get behind Goku and when he settled himself behind the young demon, whispered in his ear, "What's wrong?"

Goku leaned back into Hakkai's embrace, moving further away from his quarry. He tried to make the movements fluid as though the actions had been planned in advance, but the tightness in his muscles made this difficult. Once he was far enough back, he shifted his head so that he could whisper in Hakkai's own ear, "I'm not sure what to do here."

Hakkai, to his credit, did not laugh. He merely stroked his hands down the boy's sides in a comforting manner, trying to soothe the tense muscles he could feel under his fingers. "You've been with us for a month now, Goku. What is it that you don't know to do?"

"I tried to press down a bit on Sanzo to feel if he was enjoying what was happening, but when I felt his…" Goku blushed slightly, "he pulled away from the kiss and just stared at me." Goku's already quiet voice dropped another level. "Do you think he doesn't want this?" The fear in his voice was subtle, but present.

Hakkai wrapped his arms around the form in front of him. "I'm sure it's not that, Goku." The young man looked over his shoulder meaningfully at his abandoned lover and smiled apologetically, communicating so much in body language.

Gojyo watched him for a moment before sighing and pushing up from his position. "Hai, hai," he said, waving his hand as if brushing something off as he turned around and knelt back down near the purple-eyed monk. He knew his part in the next act of this comedy of errors…

With the reluctant monk seen to, Hakkai turned to the younger demon. "Goku," he said softly, using two fingers to gently raise the bowed head. He smiled at the watery gaze that met him. "Let's get you ready for Sanzo."

(adult content)

Having talked earlier about how the evening would progress, Gojyo, Hakkai, and Goku all knew that Sanzo was not ready to be taken himself at this point. The relationship they were introducing him into was a fragile one, seeing as how they all saw each other every day, worked and fought together. If the evening went poorly, then the rest of the trip would be even more unbearable. None of the lovers wanted that, so they decided to let Sanzo set the pace for his own induction. They would merely be the ones to open the door and invite him through, but it had to be Sanzo's choice to take that step.

Gojyo returned Hakkai's stare and inclined his head slightly, letting Hakkai know that Sanzo was ready…at least physically. Hakkai and Gojyo could only go so far in this endeavor and then it would be Goku's turn to take up the reins.

Hakkai returned the nod and then began shifting Goku over closer to where Sanzo lay.

Gojyo lent down and whispered into Sanzo's ear, "he's ready."

Sanzo blinked for a moment before his brain, which had momentarily shut down when Gojyo had taken a hold of him, caught up with the conversation and he paled as he realized what Gojyo was talking about.

(adult content…all complete the act)

Hakkai leaned forward, briefly resting his bare chest on the back of his lover, who was leaning in turn against the wall in order to support their weight. He listened to Gojyo's heartbeat as it slowed and felt the solid muscles uncoil and relax as the last wave of pleasure finished its course.

After a minute more of just enjoying the feeling of bare skin contact, Hakkai pulled away. He stepped away from Gojyo, who didn't even budge as he had the full weight of his body solidly resting against the wall of the inn.

Hakkai turned and gave a soft smile to see Goku curled up like a small child on Sanzo's chest, his eyes already drifting closed in slumber. Sleep did sound like an amazing idea right now, and it even appeared that Gojyo was content to sleep standing.

He walked over to the chest of drawers, near the door to their room, and picked up the basin of water he had filled earlier that night. He bit his cheek, preventing a smile from forming as he thought of how this must have irked Sanzo, knowing that something had been different in the room, and not just the moving of the beds, but being unable to place it.

He submerged a soft cloth in the water that was barely room temperature, his fingers swirling the cloth through the water before picking up the basin and making his way back to his friends and lovers. _Gojyo first_, he thought, pitying the hanyou who was already breathing deeply as if in sleep, but still slumped against the wall. He placed the bowl on the nearby table and levered his tired redhead into his lap as he lowered them both to the floor.

Hakkai carefully pulled the redhead into his lap, allowing the long-limbed young man to sprawl across him before adjusting his position so that he could effectively clean his stomach and chest. He made his motions strong, yet soothing, and by the time he was done, he knew Gojyo was completely unconscious. A brief smile passed over his lips, grateful that his lover trusted him so implicitly before it faded as he considered the task ahead.

Gently, he gathered the long limbs together and lifted with his knees to more easily hold Gojyo's weight, created solely by the muscle on his body, before walking gracefully back to the bed and laying him down where they had first started their venture. _At least this part of the bed is still clean_, he thought as Gojyo briefly opened his eyes at the change of locations before letting sleep pull him back under.

(adult content)

Hakkai yawned, feeling his own exhaustion as he finished cleaning the wall, but he was unwilling to let Sanzo and Goku encounter the same problem he and Gojyo had the first time they had coupled. He smiled fondly at the memory, realizing it had been almost a year ago and in the relative safety of Gojyo's bachelor pad.

His thoughts wandering through the past, he moved over to Goku and Sanzo with the basin of water and set it down near the edge of the bed. Goku had fallen asleep on Sanzo's chest, content with his location, but Sanzo was still awake. Hakkai carefully reached out, unsure of how Sanzo would react to an environmental change at this point. When Sanzo only made eye contact as Goku was first shifted from his chest to the side of the bed, Hakkai took it as a good sign and finished washing the already hardening mess off Goku's chest and legs.

The younger boy didn't wake from his stupor at all during the ministrations, but put his full weight on Hakkai's shoulder and continued to sleep soundly. After cleaning him up, he pulled on lower garments for Goku and set him next to Gojyo, who he had pulled on lower garment for previously. When he was finished, he watched as the two unconscious members of their team sought each other's warmth, curling together as if they were two litter mates.

Hakkai smiled briefly and turned toward Sanzo, who was glaring at him, but remained immobile even though his legs were free. A fake smile slid into place, pulling at the corners of his mouth in a strange fashion that normally did not happen when he was with his friends before getting off the bed and settling next to the basin of water again. He dipped the cloth back in to the luke-warm water and gently cleaned Sanzo's chest. It did not escape his attention that Sanzo briefly shied away from the contact before allowing the converted youkai to clean him.

Hakkai frowned slightly, but finished his task before looking Sanzo in the eye. "Ready to get up, Sanzo-hoshi-sama?" he asked softly, reverting to Sanzo's title of office at the lack of emotion the blond was now displaying. The phrase seemed to make Sanzo's icy glare melt a few degrees and he nodded slowly from his prone position.

Hakkai reached over and deftly untied both wrists in almost the same breath, even though they had been tested before they had ever began this foray into a new and wonderful experience…at least from Hakkai's perspective. He was still unsure about Sanzo and the uncertainty pulled at the part of him that worried for Goku.

Sanzo pulled away from the contact of Hakkai's fingers once his hands were free, but he remained in the bed and stationary, more than what Hakkai had thought would have happened. The only movement that he was performing was gently massaging his wrists, which were rubbed somewhat raw from the strain that had been put on them. Hakkai made these observations even as he meticulously rolled up the two headbands that had been used to hold Sanzo's hands in place and removed the _yuèyáchǎn _from the headboard.

"Up," Hakkai commanded with a single word, looking at Sanzo for any clue as to what the human of their group was thinking or feeling. The only response from the man was a silent glare, challenging him and asking why he had to get up now. Hakkai sighed, but jerked a thumb over his shoulder to the dresser. "I'm going to have to change your sheets at least." Hakkai tactfully turned the statement into a question at the end, his green eyes locking with Sanzo's purple ones as they performed a semi-dance in dominance.

For once, Sanzo looked away first, his head falling down to avoid Hakkai's piercing gaze before he shifted to the side of the bed and stood up, but continued to refuse to meet Hakkai's eyes.

Hakkai mentally shrugged about the lack of contact and pulled the sheets off of the bed, tightly rolling the soiled mess into a ball and setting it near the door as he pulled a clean sheet from the dresser. This one wasn't fitted like the previous one, but it would serve the purpose required for this night. He smiled softly again as he imagined Gojyo's reactions to his tendency to clean almost too much after they had sex.

_"I fall asleep and you clean the whole damn place!"_ A voice from a coupling nearly a year ago bounced around his mind, making him feel warm at what had happened since then.

He pulled the two beds apart slightly and tucked the clean sheet in before sliding the beds back together, making sure to not catch any limbs of the two slumbering members of their team that resided in one of the inn's small beds.

When he was finished, he turned back to Sanzo, who had pulled on undergarments and pants after locating them in the tangled mess at the foot of the bed. The silent monk had taken a cigarette from his pack and lit it, inhaling the comforting smoke deeply. He was suddenly grateful that he had dressed the other two slightly, which seemed to allow a sense of completion to the night that Sanzo had been forced into but semi-willingly participated in. Hakkai joined the blond monk at the foot of the bed and pulled his own undergarments and pants on before yawning again, stretching his arms over his head to express his exhaustion.

The converted youkai walked over to the now clean bed, using it as leverage to move Goku and Gojyo apart and sleep between them. Now, if there were going to be any more advances from either side, he would more than likely know about it.

As he became more settled, he felt a sharp stab in the side of his leg and he shifted so he could snake a hand into the depths of the sheets without disturbing either of the lovers on his sides. He pulled out the key to the room that he and Gojyo had first claimed.

He looked over the mop of brown hair that was to his left, and to Sanzo, who was still standing at the edge of the room, stiff and unsure of what to do next. Hakkai sat up in bed, bringing the blond's attention to him, even though the long blond hair hid the searching purple gaze quite effectively.

"Sanzo," Hakkai said, ensuring that he had the monk's attention before he gently tossed the single key to the blond. As expected, Sanzo caught it with ease, something that happened to any person who was battle-ready and had reflexes born of such a case.

The man brought the keys closer to his face, trying to discern why the key looked so familiar.

"That's the key to the other room," Hakkai explained, pausing to yawn briefly again. "You're welcome to stay there. That is, if you don't feel comfortable staying here."

Sanzo looked at Hakkai and held his gaze for the next couple of heartbeats, trying to understand what message was being sent before the spell was broken as Hakkai yawned largely again. Hakkai shifted and moved back down, in between the two men that he had grown to love over a brief period of time.

"Good night, Sanzo," Hakkai murmured, letting his eyes drift closed. He didn't even stay conscious long enough to hear if the door opened at all, which would have indicated the exit of the monk. Instead, he let himself be buried in the warm embrace of the two men he would willingly kill for and die to protect. If that included a blond monk once their journey was over for hurting Goku's feelings…so be it.

* * *

Goku woke up first, opening his eyes with his head turned to the left and noting a large expanse of bed that was open and free. He felt warmth coming from behind him and the ghost of gentle breathing as Hakkai continued to slumber behind him. He looked over his shoulder and noted the red and brown hair behind him…but no blond.

Biting back on his disappointment, he reached out to the empty space and went to set his hand down. He could have sworn during the night that Sanzo had been there, gently wrapping his arms around him.

"_Baka," _he could hear the blond say, almost as if he was in the same room. Goku's hand made contact with the clean, starched sheets, his disappointment clenching around his chest in an almost viselike grip before rapidly dissolving. The bed sheets next to him were still warm.

"Sanzo?" Goku asked, lifting his head from the pillow made by Hakkai's arm. At his movement, the converted youkai stirred, turning toward the sound of distress.

"Goku?" The velvety voice purred, still heavily laced with sleep. "What's wrong?"

"I thought…" He fell silent for a moment. "Never mind." Hakkai watched as the Earth spirit lay back down on the bed, disappointed that his love had left them so early in the morning. Leaving without saying goodbye was something that Hakkai had come to expect from the priest, but to do so after such an event was rather cruel. Sanzo to a T, of course, but still cruel.

Hakkai enfolded the pouting demon into his arms and nudged the now-awake Gojyo. Gojyo opened his eyes and looked at Hakkai and realized that Sanzo was not with them. He looked at Hakkai, but when the youkai had no comment to make other than a shake of his head, he reached for his cigarettes. Not finding them on the nightstand as per usual, he lifted his head high enough off the bed to see where they ended up. He spotted them across the room, sticking up out of the pile where his clothes had landed the night before.

He got out of the bed and headed over to his clothes, scooping up the cigarettes before going to the door. He glanced one last time over his shoulder at Hakkai to find that he had taken Goku in his arms and was trying to comfort him. Hakkai nodded to him and Gojyo left for the front porch.

Shutting the door behind him and squinting in the morning sun, he flicked open his lighter and went to light his cigarette but almost dropped it when he caught sight of Sanzo leaning up against the side of the building, enjoying his own morning smoke.

He righted himself quickly, not wanting to lose face in front of the monk, most particularly after last night, and inhaled deeply, his mind racing to think of something to say to Sanzo.

Despite Gojyo's quick recovery, Sanzo still caught the slight fumble and he looked over at the hanyou, watching him for a moment before returning his gaze to the sunrise in front of him.

Gojyo stood for a few minutes, just enjoying his morning cigarette and the cool air of the misty morning, before he opened his mouth. "You know, you really broke that monkey's heart back there, leaving like you did."

Sanzo made no response, save for a grunt to show that he had heard Gojyo.

"That kid really looks up to you, idolizes you in a way and for a reason that I will never understand, personally, but you don't seem to acknowledge that fact. If anything, I see you reject and belittle that fact as often as possible." He paused to take another puff of his cigarette. "Whatever last night meant to you, if anything at all, just know this. That kid in there loves you. He would do anything for you, and he has, more than once."

Sanzo was silent as he raised his cigarette to his lips again. For some reason, the silence irked Gojyo and, rather then remain silent, he continued his rant.

"Look, I don't ask that you profess your love or anything to the kid, goodness knows that if that happened, the gods themselves would pass out from the shock, but at the very least, you should acknowledge that something happened last night. Something that has changed what was into what may be and that deserves…that kid deserves to know that."

Gojyo took one last inhale of his cigarette before stubbing it out under his boot heel. "Wow," he commented. "That was deep. Too deep, I think. I may have to grunt for a few hours to try and get my IQ back to somewhat normal levels after that shpeal." His voice rose back to its usual happy-go-lucky tones and Sanzo sighed. Life as usual had commenced. But the question still remained. What to do about Goku?

As Gojyo reached out for the door to the inn, the door instead pulled away from him and Goku emerged from the darkened doorway, blinking at the bright sunlight.

"Gojyo? Hakkai wants to…Sanzo." The boy stopped his message prematurely when his eyes fell on the blond.

Gojyo looked from one still form to the other, gaging the situation silently. "Well, you said that Hakkai wanted me for something…goodness knows what that could be, but I better head in and find out, hai?" Gojyo finished his cigarette and slipped into the inn, closing the door behind him.

Goku and Sanzo stared at each other for a long while, each analyzing the mood of the other…waiting for a sign that it was OK…

Goku looked away first, turning his gaze to his feet. Sanzo returned his gaze to the sunrise. "Well, I guess that…what I mean to say is…look, I'm sure that…" Goku stumbled.

Sanzo raised a single eyebrow, but didn't turn back to Goku, instead waiting for the demon to finish his thought. Goku stumbled through a few more fits and starts before finally stopping and taking a deep breath.

"All right. I get it. You probably want to forget last night ever happened. I get that. I mean, why would you want to remember something that you hated and regretted and never want to do again and…"

"Baka," Sanzo said softly.

Goku stopped and looked at Sanzo. "Huh?"

Sanzo took one last drag off his cigarette and tossed it over the railing. He walked over to Goku and stood over him for a moment. Goku looked up at Sanzo and the two stared at each other for a time. Sanzo then reached out his hand and Goku flinched back a bit, expecting to be hit with the fan. His eyes dropped and he waited.

His eyes flew back open in surprise when he felt a hand on his head. He looked up and Sanzo ruffled Goku's hair. Not a lot, but just enough that Goku froze for a moment. Sanzo then removed his hand and walked away, headed for the jeep.

Goku shook his head and thought to himself. He raised his hand and touched his head where Sanzo's hand had lain a few moments before. He smiled to himself. _I guess everything is going to be all right, _he thought to himself.

Just then, Hakkai and Gojyo exited the inn. Gojyo looked from Goku to Sanzo and back again before looking over at Hakkai and shrugging his shoulders. Hakkai smiled and remained silent. They headed over to the car with all their bags in tow and placed them in the back seat. Sanzo was already seated in his usual spot and Goku was leaping into the back seat.

"So when do we get to eat? Huh? Huh? When's breakfast?" Goku asked the others as they climbed in.

Gojyo spoke up. "Hey, monkey. I think you had plenty last night. Unless the meat you had wasn't filling enough…?" He raised an eyebrow and waited for a response.

Which he got in the form of a smack over the head with a paper fan from the front seat. When he looked up, the gun was in his face. Whoa. When was the last time he had warranted the fan and the gun? His eyes crossed as he tried to focus on the gun barrel that rested unwaveringly between his eyes.

"Just kidding. I'll shut up now.," he said as he hunched back down in his seat. Sanzo didn't move the handgun, however.

"Sanzo, you really should probably put the gun away at least while we're in town. You don't want to scare the nice people of the town who let us stay here last night, do you?" Hakkai queried softly.

Sanzo grunted but put the gun away.

"Besides," Gojyo muttered, "the whole night was Hakkai's idea."

Sanzo flicked his gaze over to Hakkai, who neither confirmed not denied the statement, merely smiled in response.

Goku spoke up. "So, breakfast?"

"Baka," Sanzo said again and the group drove off, the morning sunrise at their backs and the whole expanse of the west ahead of them.

* * *

That's it. Please leave a review or a flame (if necessary) and, especially, comments about how we could improve.


End file.
